V4.11
* * and changes * Ranked duo queue restrictions |Release = July 2nd, 2014 |Related = Patch 4.11 Notes |Prev = V4.10 |Next = V4.12 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until July 10: * ( ) The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until July 14: * ( ) League of Legends V4.11 Bounty Rewards * Early kill value increased to 75% of normal value, scaling up to 100% at 4 minutes, from 60%. * First blood value increased to 325g from 280g. * Personal bounty increases decreased to 16.5% per kill from 20%. * Player bounty cap at 500 gold now occurs at 5 kills from 4. Turrets * Turret damage gained per hit increased to 37.5% from 25%. * Turrets now finish warning up after 2 hits from 3. * Turrets select targets slightly faster. Experience * Lane minion experience range increased to 1400 from 1250. Champions ; * ** Stack debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Trigger damage changed to 38 + (12 * level) from 60 + (10 * level). * ** Fixed a bug where when Braum tried to jump over a wall to a teammate with an enemy nearby, he would try to protect his teammate by facing the enemy, but would then smack his butt into the wall and not actually jump over to safety. Braum now jumps more intelligently. ; * General ** New Classic splash art. ; * ** Added a new 'Turret Focus Target' particle for Heimerdinger when he marks an opponent for targeting by turrets. ** Added new 'Turret Aggro' and 'Turret Focus Aggro' particles for the player targeted by Heimerdinger's turrets. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 450 from 463. ** Health per level reduced to 85 from 98. ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where Requiem's team ult HUD indicator would display as available even when it wasn't. ; * Stats ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** AP ratio on auto-attacks and splash damage reduced to 20% from 40%. * ** Cooldown increased to 110 / 95 / 80 seconds from 90 / 75 / 60. ; * General ** He's still strong. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 45 from 55. ** Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. * ** Cast time removed. ** Mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 / 95. ** Cooldown reduced to 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 from 13 at all ranks. ** Damage changed to of target's maximum health}} from 80 / 115 / 150 / 185 / 220 . *** Maximum damage of 300 versus minions and monsters. ** Cast range reduced to 525 from 650. * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 from 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110. ** Base impact damage reduced to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180. ** Base explosion damage reduced to 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280. ** Explosion now slows enemies hit by 50% for 1 second. ** Movement speed changed to 450 (+Maokai's bonus MS) from 475. * ** Is now self-cast and circles Maokai in an area of effect from being ground-targeted area of effect. ** Activation mana cost reduced to 40 from 75. ** Radius reduced to 475 from 550. ** Mitigated damage is now displayed with floating text, similar to damage mitigated by shields. ; * ** Immunity timer reduced to seconds from 9 at all levels. ** Now utilizes the ring indicator underneath targets who are currently immune. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 390 from 370. ** Base armor increased to 17 from 15. * ** Now receives 10% movement speed in all directions while Hunting, which increases to 30% toward Hunted targets. *** At any one time, Nidalee can never receive more than a total of 30% movement speed from the Hunt and brush movement speed sources. * ** Projectile width increased to 40 from 30. * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds from 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 9. ** Damage reduced to 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 / 18% of current health from 12 / 14 / 16 / 18 / 20%. * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 from 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140. * ** Hunted Pounce activation range increased to 750 from 700. ** Hunted Pounce will now jump 75 units in front of where the target is facing at the time of jump from jumping 150 units to the side of the target opposite Nidalee. * ** Marking an enemy as Hunted while in human form will instantly reset Aspect of the Cougar's cooldown. ; * ** Empowered Bola Strike now correctly slows on top of the root ; * General ** Hitbox size increased to 65 units around from 50 to match average hitbox size. ; * ** Physical and magical damage both reduced to 18 / 28 / 38 / 48 / 58 from 20 / 32 / 44 / 56 / 68. ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6% from 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7%. * ** Fixed a bug where Skarner could occasionally throw out basic attacks while active. ; * General ** Hitbox size increased to 65 units around from 50 to match average hitbox size. ; * General ** New Classic splash art. ; * General ** Hitbox size increased to 65 units around from 50 to match average hitbox size. ; * ** Vladimir can now cast summoner spells and use items while active. ; * * Bonus damage cap reduced to 50% at 2 stacks from 100% at 4 stacks. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Absorbing a chunklet now reduces the cooldown of Unstable Matter by 1 second. ** Whenever Zac hits a jungle monster with Unstable Matter, he can now walk through the monster (to pick up chunklets). ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** Explosion trigger radius reduced to 150 from 180. Items ; * Cost increased to 325g from 300g. * Now grants +10 attack damage vs monsters * Now grants +5 damage reduction vs monsters. * Removed Unique Passives and . ; added :Edit: This item has been temporarily disabled on Twisted Treeline and Howling Abyss due to the Hunter's Ward. * Recipe: (325g) + (300g) + 75g = 700g * Stats: +20 armor * Sapping Barbs: Attacking monsters lose 5% of their maximum health over 3 seconds (up to 150). Wearer gains +40 health regeneration per 5 seconds and +30 mana regeneration per 5 seconds when in combat with monsters. * Places a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 180 seconds (180 second cooldown - 600 range). ; reworked :Note that this item's tooltip erroneously shows the un-updated version. :Edit: This item has been temporarily disabled on Twisted Treeline and Howling Abyss due to the Hunter's Ward. * New recipe: (700g) + (850g) + 450g = 2000g * Health reduced to 200 from 350. ** Effective health reduced to 250 from 350. * Armor increased to 20 from 0. * Now grants +25% bonus health. * Removed Unique Passives and . * Sapping Barbs: Attacking monsters lose 5% of their maximum health over 3 seconds (up to 150). Wearer gains +40 health regeneration per 5 seconds and +30 mana regeneration per 5 seconds when in combat with monsters. * Places a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 180 seconds (180 second cooldown - 600 range). ; * Combine cost reduced to 15g from 40g. ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Total cost increased to 775g from 750g. ** Combine cost unchanged. ; * Combine cost reduced to 215g from 240g ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Attack damage increased to 60 from 50. PvP.net Ranked Duo Queue * Players may only queue for ranked duo games with players ranked within one full tier above or below them. For example, a Silver III player may duo with players ranked anywhere from Bronze V to Gold I. * Unseeded players who were ranked in solo queue during the previous season will use that rank to determine duo eligibility. * Unseeded players who have never been ranked in solo queue are able to duo queue with Gold, Silver or Bronze players. Bots *Beginner bots in Co-op vs AI matches will always play from red side. Public Chat Rooms * Public chat rooms have been disabled. Bug fixes * Muting players in-game no longer unfriends them or puts them on your Blocked list. ** As a result, accidental mutes no longer reset Mystery Gifting's 2-week restriction on sending Mystery Gifts to new friends. * 'Ignore' tools have been relabeled as 'Block' to clarify their functionality. References cs:V4.11 de:V4.11 es:V4.11 fr:V4.11 pl:V4.11 Category:Patch notes